The Last Companion: Surprise!
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: SECOND IN THE SERIES! Atem introduces his very unusual friends to his new teammates and Yugi has a surprise. What could it be? Oneshot!


Wolf: Second in the Last Companion series, this is only a oneshot. I hope you find it amusing. OK so don't own shit but the plot and Lupe baby!

The Last Companion: Surprise!

Atem smiled as he filled out the paperwork in his office at the Torchwood hub. Three months had passed since he had been made director of the Domino City Torchwood team. He and Yugi had actually moved in to the base not long after it had been finished. Attached to his office was the bedroom they shared. The Cardiff team visited often, helping the team get on their feet and in the game. The hub was located underneath the Kaiba Corp. Building, an idea that the CEO himself had suggested to everyone's surprise. It made sense, the building was in the center of the city and Seto was the one who supplied them with their technology, so it made sense that he was close if there was a problem or an upgrade needed. Atem smirked, Seto had been visiting the hub more and more often, even when there was nothing to be done. He suspected that it had something to do with Joey being on the Torchwood team. It was funny to watch the two of them dance around each other, not wanting to admit their obvious interest in each other.

Atem had offered Torchwood positions to Tea and Tristan, but they had declined, saying they wanted a quieter life. Atem didn't mind. The Ishtars had gone back to Egypt, but promised to stay in touch. Martha was staying here for now, in order to train Yugi to be their medical officer. He was a quick learner and Martha was delighted to have such an attentive pupil. Once she was done teaching Yugi, she was planning to take Jack up on his offer of a job as Torchwood: Cardiff's medical officer. Atem's face softened at the thought of Yugi, he loved him so much. He had bought a ring and was waiting for the right moment to pop the question. They were young, but both knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

His smile turned into a frown of worry. Yugi had started throwing up in the mornings and they had no idea why. He wasn't exhibiting any other worrying symptoms and he was as cheerful and energetic as ever. Atem worried that he might have caught an alien virus or something. Martha was doing a series of tests at that moment to make sure he was alright.

Atem walked to the floor length window that gave him a view of the entire hub. He watched as Valon, Raphael, and Alistair walked in. Atem recruited them a couple of days ago after they came to see him, having found out he was alive. When he offered them the job, they jumped at the chance. They seemed to feel they owed him a debt of gratitude for saving their lives. Atem felt they were good for the job. They were all physically fit and had an aptitude for strategizing, both qualities that were important in the Torchwood business. He had called them all in today to introduce them to the Cardiff team and Atem's more ... unusual friends, namely the Doctor and Lupe.

Atem smiled at the thought of his alien friends. Lupe and the Doctor made sure to visit every few days. The stories they would tell about where and when they had been were looked forward to by all the Torchwood team. Lupe had become the little sister of the two Torchwood teams and the Doctor.. well the Doctor was the Doctor. Atem moved out of the office and down the stairs, greeting his team.

All at once a familiar whirring sound filled the hub. Alistair, Valon and Raphael drew their guns as the familiar blue box materialized.

"Weapons down, gentlemen." Atem ordered. His team looked at him with some confusion, the alien tech detector was going off the charts after all, but did as he said. The doors of the TARDIS opened and they brought their weapons up.

"I said weapons down!" Atem roared, annoyed. The team did as he said, feeling extremely confused now, wasn't it their jobs to catch aliens? A white haired streak bolted out of the TARDIS door and enveloped Atem in a bear hug.

"Atem!" cried a very happy Lupe. "It is great to see you!"

"Likewise Lupe." Atem laughed, looking at his friend. She was dressed in ripped jeans, a green tank top with a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves overtop and her signature scuffed pink and green plaid converse. The team turned to stare, wide-eye at the soft white ears poking out from the girl's hair and the bushy white tail poking out the back of her jeans.

"Hello you lot!" a cheerful voice rang out from behind them. They turned to see a lanky brown haired man in a brown pin-striped suit smiling at them. "You must be the new guys Atem told us about. Pleased to meet you, I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand to shake. The team only stared at him. "Well then." The Doctor moved past them to greet Atem. Before any of them could ask what was going on, three more people materialized in the hub.

Alistair, Raphael and Valon lifted their guns, only to lower them at an order from Atem. The three newcomers all had guns as well and wore teleportation devices. A dark haired woman immediately moved forward and embraced Lupe.

" How's my little loup-garou?" She asked with affection. Lupe grinned and nuzzled her face into Gwen's chest. They pulled apart, only to have Lupe scooped up and spun around by a brown haired man in a dark trench coat.

"Jack!" Lupe laughed. "Put me down Jack, I want to say hello to Ianto." He did so after giving her a peck on the forehead and she ran and hugged the spiky brown haired Welshman happily.

"Pharaoh?" Raphael finally asked. "What's going on? Who are these people?"

"We're Torchwood." Jack answered.

"But, we're Torchwood." Alistair countered.

"We're the Cardiff team." Gwen stated. "Pleased to meet you." The three new recruits nodded in understanding, they had been told that there was more than one Torchwood.

"What about them." Valon asked, referring to the Doctor and Lupe.

"We're aliens." Lupe said with amusement. They looked at her and the Doctor, confusion on their faces.

"Both of you are aliens?" Alistair asked. "I can see you being an alien, what with the ears and the tail, but he looks completely human."

"Only on the outside." The Doctor replied cheerfully.

"The Doctor and Lupe were detained by the same men who had brought me back to life. We've been through quite an adventure together." Atem smiled at his friends. "I asked them all to come because they tend to drop by unannounced and I didn't want you to shoot them accidently."

"Well, if you're Atem's friends, then that makes you all right in my books." Raphael extended his hand for the Doctor to shake. The Doctor shook it enthusiastically with a big, infectious grin on his face. Raphael turned to Lupe to do the same, but Lupe opted to give him a bear hug instead. Raphael was surprised but quickly returned the gesture. It was hard not to like this girl. Valon and Alistair followed Raphael's lead and were soon chatting happily.

Just then Yugi and Martha came out from the medical room. Yugi took one look at his assembled friends and raced up the stairs to greet everyone.

"Hey everyone!" He laughed as his friends either gave him a hug, clapped him on the shoulder or ruffled his hair. Atem looked at Martha.

"Well?" He asked.

"I didn't find any disease, parasites or germs of any kind. He's perfectly healthy." Martha paused.

"We did find something else, though." Yugi finished for her.

"What?" Atem asked, feeling worried. Martha was looking at him oddly. "What is it?"

"Congratulations Atem." Martha finally said.

"Congratulations?"

"You're going to be a father." Yugi said softly.

Atem stared at him in total shock for a long moment. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!" He screamed, startling everyone. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He kept screaming as bounced around the room, an ecstatic grin on his face. Seto came through the door of the hub, wondering what all the commotion was and was knocked Gwen, Jack, Ianto, Lupe and the Doctor were all congratulating Yugi happily. Alistair, Raphael and Valon just stared, totally confused.

"But that's not possible!" Valon said.

"Welcome to Torchwood." Jack replied with a smile.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~

Wolf: Well what do you think of that? This is a one-shot, so there is no continuation of this storyline. But the next Last Companion story should be up soon. This one won't include Yugi and Atem, but the next one after that will I promise. OK, summary of the next story is the Doctor and Lupe get pulled through to another dimension where they meet old friends and old enemies.


End file.
